Current DVD List
This is where you will find my up to date list of Horror films which is ever expanding!! 0-9 2001 Maniacs (2005) 2001 Maniacs: Field of Screams (2010) 28 Days Later (2002) 28 Weeks Later (2007) 30 Days of Night (2007) 30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010) 51 (2011) 666: The Child 666: The Priest (2011) 666: The Prophecy 7 days (2010) 7th Hunt (2012) A Airborne (2012) After... Alien (1979) Aliens (1986) Alien 3 (1992) Alien Ressurection (1997) Alien vs Predator (2004) Alien vs Predator 2 (2007) All The Boys Love Mandy Lane (2008) Alone In the Dark Amateur Porn Star Killer 2 American Mary An American Werewolf In London (2005) The Amityville Horror (1979) Amityville Horror 2 (1982) Amityville Horror 3 (1983) Amityville: The Evil Escapes (1989) Amityville Curse (1990) The Amityville Haunting (2011) Amityville Horror (Remake) (2005) Anaconda (1997) Anacondas: The Hunt For the Blood Orchid (2004) Anaconda 3: Offspring (2008) Apartment 143 (2012) Apocalypse of the Dead (2010) Are You Scared Yet? Atrocious B Babysitter Wanted Bachelor Party Massacre (2006) Bag Head BAIT (2013) Basket Case (1982) Battle Royale (2002) Battle Royale 2 (2004) The Bay (2013) Bear (2010) Before Dawn (2013) The Beyond (2003) Beyond The Door II (2002) Big Bad Wolf The Birds (1963) The Black Cat (1981) Black Christmas (1974) Black Sheep (2006) Black Xmas The Blair Witch Project (1999) The Blair Witch Project 2 (2000) Bless The Child Blood Night Blood Trails Bodycount (1986) Boggy Creek II Boogeyman (2005) Borderland (2010) Boy Eats Girl Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) The Breed (2006) BTK (2008) The Bunnyman Massacre (2012) C Cabin Fever (2002) Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever Carrie (1976) Carnival of Fear (2012) Carnival of Souls Catacombs The Cavern (2007) Camp Blood (2000) Camp Blood II (2000) Cannibal Apocalypse (1980) Cannibal Ferox Cannibal Holocaust (1979) Cannibals Candyman (1992) Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh (1995) Candyman: Day of the Dead (1999) Captivity Cassadaga (2011) The Cavern The Cell 2 City of the Living Dead (1980) Chain Letter (2010) Chaw Chernobyl Diaries Cherry Falls (2000) The Children (2009) Children of the Corn (1984) Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice (1993) Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest (1995) Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering (1996) Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror (1998) Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return (1999) Children of the Living Dead Child's Play (1988) Child's Play 2 (1990) Child's Play 3 (1991) Bride of Chucky (1998) Seed of Chucky (2004) Chill (2012) Choose (2011) City of The Living Dead (1981) Clawed Clinic (2011) Cloverfield (2008) Club Dread (2004) Cold Hearts (1999) Cold Prey 2: Resurrection The Collapsed The Collector (2010) The Corridor (2013) The Cottage (2008) Cradle Will Fall (2009) The Crazies (1973) The Crazies (Remake) (2010) Crazy Eights Creature (2012) Creep (2005) Creep Van Critters (2005) Critters 4 (2009) Crocodile (2007) The Crow (1994) The Crow: City of Angels Cube (1998) Cube 2: Hypercube (2002) D Dark Floors (2008) Dark Ride (2006) Dark Spirits (2013) Darkwolf (2003) Dawn of the Dead (1978) Dawn of the Dead (Remake) (2004) Day of the Dead (1985) Day of the Dead (Remake) Day of the Dead 2: Contagium Days of Darkness The Devil's Chair The Devil's Kiss (1976) The Dead Dead & Breakfast (2004) Dead Girl (2006) Dead End (2003) Dead Mary (2008) Dead Matter Dead Snow (2009) The Dead Undead Dead Wood Death Tube (2010) Death Tunnel (2006) Deathwatch (2002) The Demon Demons (1985) Deranged (2013) The Descent (2005) Detention The Devil in Me (2012)The Devil In Me (Devil Seed) Review The Devil's Rejects (2005) Diary of the Dead (2008) The Divide (2012) Dog Soldiers (2002) Doll Graveyard Don't Look Up (2012) Doomed (2007) Doomsday (2012) Drag Me to Hell (2009) The Driller Killer (1979) Drive in Massacre (1977) Dusk Till Dawn (1996) Dusk Till Dawn 2 (1999) Dusk Till Dawn 3 1999) Dying Breed E Eaten Alive Episode 50 (2011 ) Entity (2013) Evil Aliens (2005) Evil Dead (1981) Evil Dead 2 (1987) Evil Dead 3: Army of Darkness (1992) Exit Humanity The Exorcism Of Emily Rose (2005) The Exorcist (1973) The Exorcist 3 (1990) Exorcist: The Beggining (2004) Dominion: The Exorcist Prequel (2005) Exorcismus Extinction The Eye (2008) F Feast (2008) Feast 2 (2010) Feast III (2010) Fear Dot Com (2002) Fertile Ground (2011) Fido (2006) Final Destination (2000) Final Destination 2 (2003) Final Destination 3 (2006) The Final Destination (2009) Final Destination 5 (2011) Final Scream (2001) Five Across the Eyes (2006) Five Girls (2007) Flight of the Living Dead: Outbreak on a Plane (2007) The Fly (1986) The Fog (1980) Friday the 13th (1980) Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Friday the 13th Part 3 (1982) Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter (1984) Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beggining (1985) Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) Jason x (2002) Fright Night (1985) G Gansters, Guns and Zombies (2012) Gag (2012) Ghosts of Mars (2001) Ghost Ship Ginger Snaps (2000) Ginger Snaps: The Beggining (2004) Ginger Snaps: Unleashed Gnaw (2008) The Goatman Murders (2013) Graduation Day (1981) Grave Encounters (2011) Grave Encounters 2 (2012) Grave of The Vampire The Graveyard (2008) Gremlins Gremlins 2 The Grudge (2004) The Grudge 2 (2006) The Grudge 3 H Hack! (2007) Halloween (1978) Halloween II (1981) Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) Halloween: The Curse of Michael (1995) Halloween: H20 (1998) Halloween: Ressurection (2002) Halloween (Remake) (2007) Halloween II (Remake) (2009) The Hammiltons (2006) Hannibal (2001) Hannibal Rising (2007) Harpoon Hatchet (2006) Hatchet 2 (2010) The Haunting in Conneticut (2009) Head Cheerleader, Dead Cheerleader (2000) Heart Stopper Hell of The Living Dead Hellraiser (1987) Hellraiser II: Hellbound (1988) Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992) Hellraiser: Bloodline (1996) Hellraiser: Inferno (2000) Hellraiser: Hellseeker (2002) Hellraiser: Deader (2005) Hellraiser: Hellworld (2005) High Lane The Hike The Hills Have Eyes (1997) The Hills Have Eyes 2 (1984) The Hills Have Eyes (Remake) (2006) The Hills Have Eyes 2 (Remake) (2007) Hillside Cannibals (2006) The Hillside Strangler (2004) The Hitcher Hollowman (2000) Hostel (2005) Hostel Part II (2007) Hostel Part III (2011) House (1986) House II The House by the Cemetry (1981) House of Bones (2012) The House of the Devil (2009) House of Wax (2005) House on Haunted Hill (1999) Return to House on Haunted Hill (2007) The House on Sorority Row (1983) The House with Laughing Windows (1976) House of Bones (2011) The Howling (1981) Howling II (1985) Howling III (1987) Howling IV (1988) Howling VI (1989) Howling VII (1991) The Howling Reborn (2011) The Human Centipede 2 (2011) Husk (2011) I I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997) I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer (2006) Inbred (2011) Incubus Inferno (1980) The Innkeepers (2011) Insidious (2010) Invitation Only Island of Death (1977) Island of The Dead IT I Spit on Your Grave (Original) J Jack Frost (1996) Jaun of the Dead Jaws (1975) Jaws 2 (1978) Jaws 3 (1983) Jaws: The Revenge (1987) Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003) Jigsaw (2002) K Knock Knock (2007) Killjoy (2000) Killjoy 2 (2002) L Laid To Rest Lake Placid (1999) Lake Placid 2 Lake Placid 3 (2010) Lake Placid: The Final Chapter (2012) Land of the Dead (2005) Last Cannibal World The Last House on the Left (1972) The Last House on the Left (Remake) (2009) The Last Man Leprechaun (1993) Leprechaun 2 (1994) Leprechaun 3 (1995) Leprechaun 4 (1997) Leprechaun: In the Hood (2000) Let the Right One In (2008) Live Feed Lochness Terror (2008) The Lodge (2013) The Lost Episode M Madman (1982) Manhunt (2008) Manhunter (1986) Maniac (Original) Maniac (Remake - 2013) Maniac Cop Martin (1976) Mask Maker (2012) Meat Grinder (2009) Mega Pirhana (2010) Mega Shark vs Giant Octopus (2009) Mirror Mirror (1990) Mirror Mirror 2: Raven Dance (1994) Mirror Mirror 3: The Voyour (1995) Mirror Mirror 4: Reflections (2000) Mirrors (2008) The Mist Mimic Mimic 2 (2001) Mimic 3 Monster Man (2003) Mothers Day My Bloody Valantine (1981) My Bloody Valantine 3D (2009) My Soul to Take (2010) Murder Party (2007) The Mummy (1999) The Mummy 2 (2001) Mutants The Mutilator (1985) N Neighbor (2009) Night of the Demons Night of the Living Dead (1968) Night of the Living Dead (Remake) (1990) Night of the Living Dead 3D (2006) Nightmare City (1980) Nightmare On Elm Street (1984) Nightmare On Elm Street 2: Freddys Revenge (1985) Nightmare On Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) Nightmare On Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988) Nightmare On Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) Wes Cravens New Nightmare (1994) Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) Freddy vs Jason (2003) Nightmare On Elm Street (Remake) (2010) Nightmare Vacation 2 (1983) Nightmare Vacation 3 Nightwatch (2006) O Ogre Oliver Twisted (2000) The Omen (1976) The Omen II (1978) The Omen III: The Final Conflict (1981) The Omen IV 1991) The Omen (Remake) (2006) One Missed Call (2008) Outcast (2010) Outpost (2007) P Paranormal Activity (2007) Paranormal Activity 2 (2010) Paranormal Activity 3 (2011) Paranormal Activity 4 (2012) Paranormal Ascendancy Paranormal Entity (2009) Paranormal Entity 2 (2010) Paranormal Entity 4: The Awakening (2012) The Paranormal Incident (2012) Pet Sematary ( 1989) Pet Sematary Two (1992) Pig Hunt (2008) Pirhana (1995) Pirhanas (1981) Pirhana 3D (2010) Pirhana DD Phantasm (1979) Phantasm II (1988) Phantasm III (1994) Phantasm IV (1998) Phantom of Death Planet Terror (2007) The Plague Pontypool (2008) Predator (1987) Predator 2 (1990) Predators (2010) Prey Primal Primal Species (1996) Prom Night (Remake) (2008) The Prophecy (1995) The Prophecy II (1998) The Prophecy 3 (2000) The Prophecy Uprising The Prophecy Forsaken Prowl (2010) Psych 9 (2010) Psychic Experiment Psycho (1960) Psycho (Remake) (1998) Psychosis (2010) Pulse (2006) Pumpkinhead (1988) Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes (2006) The Pumpkin Karver Puppet Master (1989) Puppet Master II (1991) Puppet Master 3: Toulons Revenge (1991) Puppet Master 4 (1993) Retro Puppet Master (1999) Puppet Master: The Legacy (2003) Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys (2004) Puppet Master: Axis of Evil (2010) Q Qurantine (2008) R Rabid Ratman (1988) The Raven (2008) REC (2008) REC 2 The Reeds (2010) Reeker (2005) Reeker 2 (2008) Reel Evil (2013) Resident Evil (2002) Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) The Return of the Living Dead (1985) The Return of the Living Dead Part II (1988) The Return of the Living Dead 3 (1993) The Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis (2005) Remains Removal The Ring (2002) Road Train Rogue (2007) Rogue River (2012) Rosemary's Baby (1968) Rubber (2010) Run Bitch Run S Saw (2004) Saw II (2005) Saw III (2006) Saw IV (2007) Saw V (2008) Saw VI (2009) Saw: The Final Chapter (2010) Scarce Screem of the Banshee (2011) Scanners (1981) Scanners II (1991) Scanners III (1992) Scar (2007) Skreem House (2013) Scream (1996) Scream 2 (1997) Scream 3 (2000) Scream 4 (2011) Scream Bloody Murder (2000) Seconds Apart (2011) Severance (2006) Shark Attack (1999) Shark In Venice Shark Night (2011) Shaun of The Dead (2004) Shock Labyrinth 3D The Shrine The Shinning (1980) Shivers Shredder (2002) Shrooms (2007) Sick Boy (2013) Sickle (2007) Siege of the Dead The Signal The Silence of the Lambs (1991) Silent Hill (2006) Silent Scream The Sixth Sense (1999) Skeletons in the Closet (2001) Skew (2011) Skinned Alive Skreem House (2013) Slaughter High (1986) Slave The Slayer Sleepaway Camp (1983) Sleepaway Camp II (1988) Sleepaway Camp III (1989) Slither (2006) Snakes on a Train Sorority Row (2009) Species (1995) Species II (1998) Species III (2004) Spiders (2000) Spiral (2007) Splinter Stag Night (2008) State of Emergency (2013) Stay Alive Staunton Hill (2009) Steel Trap The Stepfather Stendhal Syndrome (1996) Stitches (2012) Street Trash (1987) Storage Sublime Survival of the Dead (2009) Surviving Evil Suspiria Sweat Shop Switchblade Romance T Tape 407 (2012) The Task (2011) The Terror (1963) Terror Trap (2010) Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974) Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (1986) Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3 (1990) Texas Chainsaw Massacre 4: The Next Generation (1994) Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Remake) (2003) Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beggining (2006) Texas Chainsaw (2013) Them The Thing (Remake) (1982) The Thing (Prequel) (2011) Thirteen Ghosts (2001) Timber Falls (2007) The Toolbox Murders The Tortured (201) Trailer Park of Terror (2008) Tremors (1990) Tremors 2 (1996) Tremors 3 (2001) Tremors 4 (2004) The Tripper (2006) Tucker & Dale Vs Evil U The Unborn (2009) Undead The Undead Underground (2011) Underworld (2003) Underworld 2 (2006) Unearthed Unhinged (1982) Uninhabited (2010) Urban Explorers Urban Legend (1998) Urban Legend 2 (2000) Urban Legend: Bloody Mary (2005) V Vacancy 2 (2008) Vampire Apocalypse Vampires (1999) Vampires: Los Muertos (2002) Vatican Exorcisms Vault of Horror V/H/S (2012) The Video Dead Vinyan: Lost Souls (2008) W Wake Wood (2011) Walking The Dead Walled In War of the Dead (2011) We Are What We Are Welcome to the Jungle (2007) When Evil Calls (2006) Whisper (2007) White Noise (2005) Wilderness (2006) Wind Chill (2008) Wishmaster (1997) Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999) Wishmaster 3: Devil Stone (2001) Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fullfilled (2002) Witchcraft 2 Wolf Creek (2005) The Wolfman The Woman (2011) Wrong Turn (2003) Wrong Turn 2: Dead End (2007) Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead (2009) Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Begginings (2011) Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines (2012) X Y Z Zombie 108 Zombie Apocalypse The Zombie Diaries (2006) The Zombie Diaries 2: World of The Dead Zombie Farm Zombie Flesh Eaters (1979) Zombie Flesh Eaters 2 (1987) Zombie Flesh Eaters 3 (1988) Zombie Holocaust (1980) Zombie Lake Zombie Strippers (2008) Zombie Transfusion Zombieland (2009) Zombie Undead Zombie Virus On Mulberry Street Zombies of Mass Destruction